the jacket you never returned (ESPAÑOL)
by Erzebeth K
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Se inclinó, besó a Bokuto en la mejilla, y sonrió amargamente, con los ojos llorosos. Él nunca recordaría. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Lo que sería 'para siempre' será olvidado. "Solías llamarme Keiji, Koutarou"
1. Bendición

**The jacket you never returned**

 **Autor** : Daisuga

 **Traductor (inglés-español)** : Erzebeth K

 **Temática** : Angst/Romance

 **Pareja** : Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori pero juro que Konoha es solo… sí, ya saben.

 **Categoría** : Audiencia general

 **Notas** : hace ya bastante le pregunté a la autora si podía traducir su historia pero nunca tuve respuesta. Ante cualquier inconveniente no dudaré en bajar la traducción. Además quizás ésta no es de las mejores, hice lo mejor que pude, cambiando un par de cosillas para que no se perdiera el sentido de lo que querían decir los personajes. Ante todo recomiendo leer la historia original (inglés) sólo deben poner el título y en google salta el primer resultado.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bendición

"¿Uh? ¿Keiji? ¿Quién es ese?

Estaba preparado para eso, lo juraba. Se preparó en el momento en que le dijeron que _Bokuto podría haber olvidado algunas cosas, pero por favor no te preocupes, estamos seguros que recordará_. Lo sabía y se preparó, esperando eso, esperando lo peor, pero el repentino dolor y pesadez que esas palabras que lanzó lo tomaron con la guardia baja, y pudo sentir sus manos temblando, y un latido sordo en su pecho. Quería irse. Esto era mucho, demasiado, y sólo son cinco palabras pronunciadas por él, aún así logró romperse

Sintió la mano de Konoha en su hombro, y captó por un instante a Kuroo diciendo, "Es tu novio."

Bokuto rió, pero lucía tan confundido, temeroso.

"Bro, no soy gay"

Parpadeó, y trató de no llorar.

.

Él nunca rompió mi corazón. El sólo se convirtió en una brújula que siempre apuntaba de regreso a él.

 **Clementine von Radics,** _In Defense of Loving Him._

.

Ha pasado una semana y todavía es Akaashi para él. No Keiji, no —sólo su setter, su "mejor amigo" con el que siempre está. Todos los "él era tu amante" y "tu realmente amabas a Akaashi" sólo acababan en risas incómodas y "en serio, es una broma divertida". Paró luego del tercer día, después de que todos notaron la cara incomoda y dolorosa de Akaashi.

Eso también. Ya no podía controlar sus emociones, ahora.

Pensó que las cosas mejorarían luego de convencer a Kuroo de dejar que Bokuto use su departamento primero —él departamento que compartían estaba aún lleno de recuerdos y toques y todo grita "ellos". Las notas que Bokuto puso en el refrigerador. La rotación de tareas que pusieron en uno de los cajones de la cocina. El tablón de anuncios que ridículamente usaban para pegar fotos, sus horarios y notas —planes, _te veo en el restaurant, te amo_. El calendario lleno de marcas de "mesversarios" y cumpleaños.

Ahora, estando en medio de todo eso, todo lucía tan grande.

Imagina, por un segundo, a Bokuto corriendo alrededor del departamento. Hoy es sábado. Un día libre para ambos, según cabe suponer, y una noche de películas. Imagina a ambos encorvados sobre la pila de películas que tienen, cajas por todo el suelo, marcadas con notas. Aún no vista. Recomendada por Kuroo. La película que querías ver la semana pasada. Me recordó a ti.

Entonces, siente que, de repente: se acerca, luego cae de espalda, aplastándolo. Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse, su mano formó un puño cerrado sobre su corazón —se puso en cuclillas, jadeante, mirando al suelo, lágrimas cayendo. Ni siquiera puede llorar a gritos, no puede decir nada, solo respirar entrecortado y quejarse, y oh dios, se siente tan bien dejar salir todo, pero también se siente pesado, siente como si tuviera todo el océano en él, como si hubiera tragado uno accidentalmente. Su pecho comenzó a doler y su garganta se siente rasposa, y muerde su labio, con fuerza, porque todo duele, todo es horrible y todo es una mierda… el último tiempo, el solían-ser, el "¿Quién es Keiji?", el dolor y la pesadez y—

Lo quiere de vuelta. Lo quiere de vuelta.

No quiere ser olvidado.

* * *

Cuando Bokuto llega a su departamento, está todo limpio.

Akaashi ya arrojó el tablón en la más profunda parte de su clóset—ya separó sus cosas de la de Bokuto, también. Arrancó las notas y todas las otras cosas con las palabras "te amo" guardándolas en una caja, poniéndola en su cajón. Reemplazó el calendario. También escondió las camisetas de pareja.

Todo fue eliminado, y se sintió vacío.

Pero Bokuto adora el departamento y se burla de cómo está organizado. Él rueda los ojos y le sonríe, ligeramente, antes de pasar a la rotación de tareas, otra vez. Le da un recorrido básico al departamento; donde está su cuarto, donde está el baño, donde sacar la basura y lo demás. _Se siente tan familiar_ , dice Bokuto. _Siento como si hubiera estado aquí durante años_.

 _Lo estuviste_ , es lo que Akaashi quiere gritar, _lo estuvimos_.

Pero él se sostiene y... sonrió. Este no es el Bokuto al que está acostumbrado —no el que se fijó en la escuela, no el que siguió durante la universidad, no el que le preguntó si quería salir con él después de perder en el Super Smash Bros, robando su primer beso con música cursi de pelea como fondo. Este no es _su_ Bokuto. Este Bokuto no lo recuerda —Este Bokuto es hetero, el Bokuto antes de conocer a Akaashi, el que salía con chicas incluso antes de que Akaashi sintiera como es ser atraído por alguien—

Este Bokuto no lo ama. ( _Aún_ , una voz en su cabeza, que sonó como Kuroo, reclamó.)

Bebió su café y prendió la televisión, la voz sobreexcitada de Bokuro llega a él… desde la habitación hasta la sala de estar.

Sonríe con amargura, con resentimiento a sí mismo.

* * *

"¿Qué?" fue la única reacción de Kuroo ante lo dicho por Bokuto.

Bokuto hizo un puchero; él estaba esperando algo mejor, algo como _felicidades, bro, ¡sabía que podías hacerlo!_ Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue a Kuroo con la vista fija en él, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan malo sobre conseguir novia? Está en la universidad y se graduará en dos años, ¿qué es tan malo sobre eso?

"Dije que tengo una chica—"

"¡Lo escuché la primera vez!" Estaba honestamente asombrado —Kuroo lucía tan estresado y un poco ofendido. ¿Por qué? "¿Por qué tu? Digo, ¿qué hay de Akaashi?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué pasa con él? No tiene nada que ver con esto" resopló. "¿O vas a seguir con esa ridícula broma de ustedes?"

"¿Qu— tu pedazo de—" Kuroo lucía tan molesto ahora, y Bokuto se sentía un poco irritado también. Él no es gay, maldición. Ahora también tiene novia. ¿Por qué Kuroo se frunce tanto? "¿Era tu novio?" ¿Broma? Todo el mundo parecía intentar romper eso. "Ah, jódete, haz lo que quieras"

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

"Nada, solo…" ahora fue Kuroo quien resopló, mirando a otro lado. "Olvídalo. Felicidades, supongo"

"Gracias, bro"

* * *

Es ahora Kuroo quien acompaña a Akaashi en sus prácticas de violín.

"¿Qué es hoy?" Kuroo preguntó, sentándose en una silla cercana, mientas Akaashi se pone en posición. Mangas enrolladas y violín listo, Akaashi respondió, " _On wings of song_ , Mendelssohn."

Kuroo en realidad no tienen idea de qué pieza es, pero no obstante, tarareó. Una bonita casi desenvuelta melodía comenzó a llenar el aire, y Kuroo se quedó mirando a Akaashi. Él estaba impecable, como una estatua tallada por el mismo Bernini, y él tocando el violín siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. No siente nada especial por el contrario, per se, pero hay algo en él que provoca el deseo de abrirse y hablar de todos tus problemas hasta que se sientas bien.

Cuando él deja escapar un, "Bokuto tiene novia," algo parecido al sonido de uñas arañando un pizarrón de tiza inundó la habitación, y Akaashi paró, mirándolo. Kuroo nerviosamente miró hacia atrás, pero no puede ver la expresión de Akaashi —el sol poniente está inundando la habitación, y Akaashi está demasiado lejos. Los colores pastel los cubren, y Akaashi sólo se queda ahí.

Luego, apretó el violín y las cuerdas del arco. Se pone en posición.

Esta vez, las notas lo hacen sentirse abrumado. Y ya no tiene que preguntar qué está tocando. Sólo vuelve a mirar a la ventana, dejando a Akaashi tocar.

Después de todo, él ha estado tocando esa pieza desde que Bokuto olvidó.

 _Spiegel im Spiegel_.

* * *

"No soy gay," es lo que Bokuto le dijo cuando llegó a casa, violín en mano.

Akaashi lo mira, sorpresa en su rostro, hasta que ve el papel que Bokuto empuja sobre él. Lo toma, confundido. Y siente su estómago revolverse cuando lee lo que hay en el.

Oh dios.

Es una de sus notas.

 _Te amo, Bokuto-san, mantente a salvo de camino a la escuela._

Es una de las primeras notas que le dio; ni siquiera estaban aún en la fase de llamarse por su nombre de pila, pero Bokuto estuvo tan ridículamente feliz cuando se lo dio, pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre el café que hizo y los panqueques que preparó rápidamente antes de ir a su clase de la mañana. Aún puede recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer, y su corazón salta hasta su garganta. Se siente enfermo, ¿cómo es que él encontró eso?

"¿Cómo encontraste esto?"

"Eso no es importante," es lo que Bokuto dice. "¿Cuál es el _significado de esto_?"

Y Bokuto luce tan confundido, perdido, impotente, que Akaashi no puede ni siquiera decir la verdad. No puede imaginar cómo sería la reacción del otro, pero había visto suficiente de sus reacciones a los intentos anteriores, y está seguro que diciendo la verdad ahora sólo lo podría o bien enojarse o disgustarse.

No puede permitirse eso. No puede darse el lujo de perderlo _más_.

"Fue una broma recurrente entre nosotros," dice, poniendo la nota en su bolsido, antes de pasar junto a Bokuto para entrar a su casa. Sus manos tiemblan, de nuevo, y lo único que quiere es acostarse en su cama. Quiere dormir para siempre. Quiere olvidar todo acerca de esto. "No se preocupe, Bokuto-san"

Bokuto parpadeó, luego se iluminó. "¡Ah, ya veo!"

"Sí," fue todo lo que pudo llegar a decir, caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos. Las lágrimas lastimas sus ojos, mucho, y se sienten calientes contra sus mejillas, y él sólo sigue recordando lo que solían ser, la forma en que solía ser, porque ahora ese lugar es tan frío y lo está perdiendo.

Ya lo perdió.

Se apoya en la puerta, mirando hacia arriba y apretando su agarre alrededor del violín.

"Sí."

* * *

Bokuto nunca recordó.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Bokuto ya se había graduado.

Akaashi estaba tocando _Rondo Capriccioso_ cuando Kuroo de pronto dijo, "El le va a proponer matrimonio a ella pronto."

Esa vez, no tocó _Clair de Lune_.

Pero pasados ocho minutos, él ya estaba llorando, sus rodillas cedieron. Kuroo corrió hacia adelante, sus reflejos aún eran buenos después de todos esos años.

Se fueron a casa temprano, Akaashi moviendo la mano y Kuroo con la camiseta llena de lágrimas.

* * *

Ella dijo que sí. Bokuto se mudó de su departamento.

El día que iba a salir, se acercó a Akaashi.

"Akaashi, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes, cierto? ¿Puedes… puedes ser mi padrino?"

Lucía tan ridículamente nervioso, y por un segundo, Akaashi sintió como si se le estuviera proponiendo"

Pero no. Este es Bokuto preguntándole para estar junto a él cuando se case. Confiando en él para atraparlo si alguna vez se sale del bucle. Pidiéndole mirarlo mientras tomaba a otra persona como el amor de sus amores. Pidiéndole mirarlo amar a alguien más. Pidiéndole que _lo deje ir_ —

"Claro"

"¡Eso es genial! Gracias, Akaa— ¿Akaashi? Hey, Akaashi, ¿por qué estás llorando?"

Akaashi forzó una sonrisa, la más grande que pudo tomando en cuenta que la persona que ama, ama a otra, cuando sabe que olvidó, ahora, para siempre; cuando sabe que todo lo que solían tener es ahora sólo pedazos de papel y fotos rasgadas en su gabinete y cajón.

Porque no puede ser egoísta. No cuando lo ama tanto.

Así que hace lo que mejor sabe, con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas y un sollozo que trató de amortiguar lo mejor que pudo.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Bokuto-san."

.

(Sin saberlo, Bokuto sintió algo doloroso. En el pecho. Sentía la necesidad de tocar Akaashi. Se sacudió, apagado.

Ahora no es el momento de ser tonto.)

.

Aquí está la verdad: es difícil estar enamorado de alguien que está enamorado de otro. No sé cómo convertir esto en poesía.

 **Clementine von Radics** , Untitled

.

La boda fue hermosa. Akaashi logró convencer a todos de que estaba bien. De traje, recto, siempre al lado de Bokuto.

Megumi, la novia Bokuto, era agradable .

Lo que era malo, porque Akaashi no puede odiarla. Ella es agradable y ríe de sus chistes, teniendo Bokuto cerca, anillo en su dedo.

Ella era agradable. Akaashi pasó diez minutos en el baño.

.

"¡El padrino tiene un regalo para los recién casados!" El anfitrión de la recepción era muy enérgico presentando a Akaashi, que estaba de pie en el centro de la plataforma, sosteniendo su violín. "¡Por favor, darle un aplauso!"

El público aplaudió, la mayoría de ellos emocionados– Kuroo levantó una ceja, pero Akaashi sólo lo vio fijamente antes de pasar a la pareja casada.

Tragó en seco. Se ven tan perfectos, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, y lo miraron, sonriendo, y él sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, de nuevo. Sus manos se sentían húmedas, estruendos en su pecho, el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido– se está acercando a la masa crítica, pero se obligó a calmarse.

Él ya lo perdió.

"Voy a tocar una pieza para Megumi-san y Bokuto-san," dijo, hablando en el micrófono, tomando posición. "Aunque supongo que ambos son Bokuto-sans, ahora."

El público rió, pero sintió que sus entrañas se arrugan en la broma que acaba de hacer.

Así que a su vez, cerró los ojos después de tomar posición para tocar, y luego esperó por la pieza que escogió para Megumi.

El pianista hizo un gesto al presionar las primeras notas, y él empezó a tocar en su marca. Todo el lugar está en silencio, y todos están fijos en él.

Spiegel im Spiegel.

.

Bokuto sintió algo sacudiéndose en él. Sintió un latido sordo en el pecho, su mirada no se quitó de Akaashi .

Megumi dijo algo, pero no oye nada.

Él no puede oír nada excepto esa pieza, que es tan dolorosamente familiar, y no puede ver nada excepto a Akaashi, tocándola.

De repente se echó a llorar.

* * *

"Siempre luces como si fueras a llorar cuando tocas esta pieza," Bokuto llama, tras Akaashi terminar Spiegel im Spiegel .

"¿... lo hago?" preguntó Akaashi mientras guardaba su violín. Había terminado por ese día. "Es mi pieza favorita."

"¿Hm? ¿En serio?" Bokuto dijo y se puso de pie para estirarse. "¿Por qué?"

Akaashi giró hacia él, sonriendo, y Bokuto repentinamente olvidó cómo respirar. Él lucía perfecto ahí de pie, las luces del atardecer golpeándolo justo donde debe para hacerlo ver más guapo aún, y él simplemente no puede creer que Akaashi es de él. Todo él. Suyo. Su amor, su ser amado, y se sentía tan, tan afortunados de tenerlo .

"Porque me recuerda a ti, Koutarou."

* * *

Akaashi terminó su pieza. Tuvo una ovación de pie– algunas personas en la multitud incluso lloraban.

Después de inclinarse, dijo un breve, " Felicidades, Bokuto-sans," y abandonó el escenario.

Preparó sus piezas para tocar durante la cena.

Sólo cuando manchas de humedad aparecieron en su Silentium fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Quería abrazarlo.

* * *

"¡Akaashi, gracias!" Bokuto corrió hacia su padrino, sonriendo. "¡Eres el mejor padrino y mejor amigo que cualquiera podría pedir!"

Y bajo la luz de la luna, con las linternas sobre ellos, Bokuto sólo parecía tan agradable, tan nostálgico que sus entrañas se agitaron y su corazón amenazó con estallar. Akaashi tomó la decisión en una fracción de segundo sobre qué hacer. Quiere tocarlo. Aunque sólo sea una vez. Por última vez, por el amor del rematador. Por la relación que debe haber sido—

Se inclinó, besó Bokuto en la mejilla, y sonrió con amargura con los ojos llorosos.

Nunca va a recordar. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Lo que eran ahora quedará para siempre en el olvido.

"Solías llamarme Keiji, Koutarou."

.

.

.

* * *

Esto de verdad me parte el alma. Para los que no sepan, son dos capítulos. Mañana comenzaré a traducirlo para quien quiera leerlo. Esta historia es TAN popular que me extrañó no verla en español, ¡si hasta fanarts tiene! En fin, vuelvo a reiterar que nada me pertenece, sólo la traducción.

Por cierto, creo que lo realmente intenso de esta historia son las melodías que la autora propone, sobre todo spiegel im spiegel, es hermosamente triste.

Saludos.


	2. Realmente

**The jacket you never returned**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Realmente

Suspira, recogiendo sus copias de la universidad.

Prendió el televisor y puso el canal de deportes.

Esta vez, no se inmutó cuando vio a Bokuto.

Esa noche cuando salió y Bokuto no lo siguió, ellos perdieron contacto. Pasó un año desde entonces. Él aún está en la universidad y Bokuto está tomando el mundo como una tormenta. Como debería ser. Aún podía sentir el frío temor estableciéndose en su estómago, ese latido sordo en el pecho; nunca dejas de amar a esa persona después de todo.

Inspiró profundo y lee el mensaje de Konoha.

(Pero puedes amar a otro.)

.

Soy un poeta, la gente que amo siempre está en otro lugar.

 **Kait Rokowski**

.

Fue por accidente.

Había terminado su café junto a sus compañeros de equipo cuando los vio; Akaashi apuntando a la ventana de una de las tiendas afuera de la cafetería, conversando animadamente con Konoha. El cielo estaba lindo, azul pastel, el sol no estaba ni demasiado brillante ni demasiado tenue. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ha pasado un año. Akaashi luce igual.

Entonces sintió algo frío en su interior cuando Konoha rió y pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Akaashi— se sacudió y se aproximó a ellos.

"¡Hey!" gritó, y ambos voltearon a mirarlo, Akaashi con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo antes de volver a su actitud de siempre, Konoha parpadeó.

"Bokuto."

"Hola," respondió ante ello. Hubo un largo silencio antes de inquirir, "¿Por qué están juntos?", sorprendiendo a los contrarios tanto como a él mismo. Dio un paso atrás, con una sonrisa incómoda antes de decir a modo de broma, "¿Konoha es tu novio?", esperando que Konoha riera y Akaashi lo negara, con la esperanza, por alguna razón, que en realidad no estuvieran juntos—

Pero a diferencia de él, Konoha no refutó en absoluto.

"Sí."

* * *

Akaashi frunció el ceño, pero Konoha sólo rió.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

"Porque es la verdad," fue la respuesta, Konoha se aproxima a él, el aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cara. Hace frío y la única iluminación de la habitación es el sol poniente, y Akaashi piensa en Spiegel im Spiegel, la razón por la cual la ama, la razón por la cual su corazón aún salta cuando cierto nombre es mencionado. Konoha le dio un beso. Akaashi se sintió un poco culpable.

"Es la verdad."

Akaashi no le dijo nada y a cambio sólo lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso.

* * *

La noche que Akaashi se fue de su boda, Bokuto se sintió como una ciudad tras una tormenta, en ruinas y perdido y simplemente _destrozado_. Su cuerpo hormigueó, sus dedos querían tocar, para sentirlo, para _sostenerlo_. Su cara se sintió caliente. Bokuto siempre ha sido irracional e impulsivo, lo sabe, pero ese tipo de rebelión que su cuerpo estaba demostrando era increíble. Es ilógico y lo niega, tratando de controlarlo, ocultarlo, porque no significa _no_.

Pero la verdad es la verdad y él quería abrazar, quería besar, quería _todo_ y _más_. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por cuenta propia, pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para aplacar eso.

No es gay. Está casado. No es, de todos modos la mejor manera de sentirse frente a un amigo, como Akaashi.

 _Sólo es una broma_.

.

"¿Koutarou?"

Megumi llamó, esa noche, sorprendida. Bokuto parpadeó mirándola. Su pecho se sentía pesado. Su conciencia seguía haciéndole sentir como si hubiera perdido algo; haciéndole sentir que ha perdido una parte de él, algo que fue tomado y arrojado lejos. Se siente tan abrumado y tan solo, y está confundido y molesto y ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se siente solo incluso si su esposa está ahí? ¿Por qué?

"¿Koutarou, por qué estás llorando?"

* * *

Desde que despertó, en aquel entonces, hace tres años, Akaashi ha estado llamándolo "Bokuto-san".

Nunca antes le molestó, pero ahora, lo molestaba al punto de sentirse ofendido. Como si hubiera vivido años antes como "Koutarou" para Akaashi, como si la voz de Akaashi hubiera sido hecha para encajar con su nombre, para decir su nombre, llamarlo— a pesar que nunca lo escuchó decirlo antes de haberse casado.

Le da miedo. Le da miedo porque quiete oír a Akaashi decirlo otra vez. Quiere tener algo más que un beso. Quiere _algo_ , quiere a _Akaashi_ , quiere abrazarlo, oírlo decir su nombre. Le da miedo porque se siente natural en él, esas ansias, la necesidad de abrazar, de amar, de hacer sentir cómodo y feliz a Akaashi, ser devoto. Le asusta tanto todo eso que quiere huir lejos, y más que eso, le da miedo no encontrar voluntad para negar de ello.

Le da miedo porque Megumi diciendo su nombre nunca le dio esa sensación que Akaashi sí le provocó cuando dijo "Koutarou".

* * *

Megumi lo escuchó susurrar algo en sueños.

Al día siguiente, ella se reunió con Kuroo.

.

"¿Cuál es la relación de Akaashi-kun con Koutarou?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Son amigos cercanos."

Megumi le dedicó una mirada mordaz, _sabes qué quiero decir_.

Kuroo apartó la mirada, suspirando. Era tiempo, supuso; la vieja relación de Akaashi Bokuto era un elefante demasiado grande para una habitación desde el punto de vista de aquellos que sabían. Era triste, pensó que algo tan hermoso y protegido fuera enterrado de esa manera, el nunca volver ser hablado.

Ellos eran una de las pocas relaciones que sobrevivieron luego de la escuela, y aún.

.

"¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

Megumi bajó la mirada y movió su té.

"Él ha estado diciendo 'Keiji' cuando duerme."

* * *

El sol aún no había salido— su habitación seguía oscura, y Konoha seguía abrazándolo. Aún está helado, a su parecer, y vio la luna que seguía brillando.

Su teléfono suena.

No cesa. Lo obliga a levantarse y cuando los brazos alrededor de él se sueltan, se pregunta si también despertó a Konoha. Este apresuró a Akaashi con un "responda ya, Keiji," antes de tomar cierta distancia para sentarse y estirarse. Akaashi arrastró los pies hasta la cómoda y tomó su teléfono.

Se congeló.

"Adelante," dijo suavemente Konoha, mirando la pantalla, chocando suavemente sus hombros antes de inclinarse sobre la cabeza de Akaashi. Su mano apretó el teléfono, el corazón le latía en los oídos. Se sentía acalorado, a pesar de la brisa fría que entraba por la ventana.

"¿Hola?"

"Keiji," dijo Bokuto, y Akaashi respondió otra vez, automáticamente— su mano tembló, sus ojos escocieron.

Él sorbió la nariz. Escuchó a Bokuto tomar aire—

"¿Puedes decir mi nombre otra vez?"

— y Bokuto sonó tan desesperado, por un segundo se preguntó si había vuelto— si el Bokuto que el amaba había regresado, pero recordó Spiegel im Spiegel, ese momento, ahora, y la razón por la cual lo tocó en la boda de Bokuto, por qué se lo ofreció, a Megumi, _a ellos_.

 _Fue él dándole a Bokuto a ella,_

 _Fue él dejando ir a Bokuto._

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san."

.

Colgó. Tragó nervioso. Sus manos aún tiemblan y tiene la mirada baja. El sol saldrá en una o dos horas. Ve el brillo de la luna, sus ojos están acuosos, y siente que es un desastre, ¿cuándo le pasó todo esto? Está tan, tan cansado.

Un brazo rodeó su cintura, y Konoha besó sus hombros, _eres tan valiente, tan hermoso, está bien, Keiji—_

 _Está bien. Te amo._

Y lloró.

* * *

Cuando Konoha respondió "Sí" y confirma que estaba con Akaashi, Bokuto se acaloró. Y no fue agradable— fue rojo, caliente, ardiendo, y sintió que era golpeado, justo en su pecho. Ira y celos brotaron de él, haciéndolo querer reventar y sentir su respiración entrecortada.

No está seguro por qué está enojado, pero odiaba la sensación, y odiaba lo que siente en primer lugar. Por sobre todo, odiaba lo que estaba viendo. Sin darse cuenta su mente se perdió, diciendo, _yo debería ser la persona a su lado_. Quiere acercarse a ellos y separarlos, mantenerlos alejados, porque eso está mal. Para él, ellos no encajan, para nada— no puede ser feliz, no puede aceptarlo, y no sabe por qué. Tiene la sensación de que ni siquiera quiere.

La única cosa que está mal es lo que está sintiendo. Akaashi es Akaashi, Konoha es su novio, Megumi es la esposa de Bokuto. Nada está mal.

Y aún así, se sintió traicionado y herido de igual manera.

* * *

Las estaciones pasaron.

Akaashi se graduó y Kuroo hizo una fiesta; las invitaciones fueron enviadas, y viejos amigos se convirtieron en nuevas personas, y Akaashi de pronto se sintió como si tuviera otra vez 16 años, jugando, siendo setter, con besos furtivos y yendo a citas al acuario cada sábado.

La invitación de Bokuto vino de vuelta con un "NO ASISTIRÉ", encerrado en un círculo de tinta roja.

* * *

Era tan hermoso, solía mirarlo dormir. Si tuviera que resumir lo que me hizo, diría esto: me hizo cantar todas las malas canciones de la radio.

Tanto cuando me amaba como cuando no.

 **Jenny Offill** , _Dept. Of Speculation_.

.

"No puedo hacer eso, Bokuto-san," dijo Akaashi, sonrojado a su pesar. Por alguna maldita deidad, Megumi se convirtió en su jefa y él sólo había ido a recoger sus deberes extra— la compañía necesitaba más gente que pudiera ver y escribir los artículos, y él estaba calificado para ambas cosas, así que aceptó, claro.

Pero ahora Megumi insiste en que trate de usar su anillo de compromiso.

Al principio, se sintió ofendido— ¿estaba tratando de restregar en su cara el hecho de que ella estaba con Bokuto?— pero ahora, sólo estaba avergonzado y hay alguna clase de dolor residiendo en él, y tiene miedo de sofocarse debido a ello.

Megumi de pronto tomó su mano derecha y le puso el anillo, y se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia abajo.

Se ajustaba. Perfectamente.

Y se veía tan bien, y lo hizo sentirse mareado y ridículamente feliz mirándolo; por un segundo, se permitió creer que era él el casado en esa habitación, que no era el olvidado, el que fue borrado, el que fue descartado por ser el mejor amigo, un compañero, alguien-que-solía-ser. Porque el anillo se ajustaba a él, y él desesperadamente quiere creer que es suyo por derecho.

(No lo es.)

Se lo quitó y se lo devolvió a Megumi con un silencioso, "Gracias, Bokuto-san," y se excusó.

Megumi se quedó mirando el anillo.

"Realmente lo hace."

* * *

Kuroo ojeó el anillo que Megumi estaba usando, luego dijo, "Él también escogió ese anillo para él,"

"¿Qué?"

"El anillo," lo señaló. "Él no dejó de hablar sobre eso durante semanas. Siempre nos lo mostraba, preguntándonos cómo debía proponérselo después de la graduación."

Una pausa.

"Decía que hacía resaltar sus ojos."

Se quedaron en silencio porque, ¿qué se puede añadir a eso? ¿Cómo se puede responder algo así? ¿Cómo respondes cuando sientes como si le hubieras robado algo a alguien, y ese alguien ni siquiera está enojado contigo? ¿Cómo respondes cuando sientes que desmantelaste algo tan precioso y hermoso?

Megumi se limitó a mirar la escena que le mostraba la ventana del café. Pensando.

* * *

Así que cuando Bokuto irrumpió en el departamento de Kuroo un día, diciendo, "¿Cuál fue realmente mi relación con Keiji?" el dueño de casa en realidad no estaba tan sorprendido.

"¿Keiji?"

"Tetsurou," gimoteó Bokuto, cubriendo su rostro. "Por favor."

Kuroo no respondió. Bokuto no se movió.

Lo dijo otra vez. Esta vez, sonó tan roto, perdido y confundido.

"Por favor."

"Está bien."

.

Kuroo pensó que deberían pagarle por esto.

* * *

Bokuto despertó con el sonido de Spiegel im Spiegel siendo tocado. Violín. Su corazón dio un vuelco, la adrenalina lo llenó. Ni siquiera está pensando, pero sintió una especie de calor, ese que sientes cuando estás demasiado eufórico, demasiado feliz como para hablar. Sintió una oleada atravesarlo, como si acabara de ser electrificado. Como esa sensación que tienes cuando eres el que marcó el punto que hizo ganar a tu equipo. Se arrastró fuera de la cama, y abrió la puerta, el corazón le saltaba hasta la garganta.

Megumi estaba al lado del reproductor de DVD, con un papel en la mano.

Él trató de no sentirse decepcionado, realmente trató. Ni siquiera sabía qué esperar.

"Hey."

"Hey," respondió débilmente, caminando hacia ella.

Ella puso el papel en sus manos, sonriendo amargamente. Él parpadeó, leyéndolo.

Papeles de divorcio.

* * *

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca fuiste mío, para empezar."

* * *

"Creo que esto te pertenece," dijo Megumi, entrando a la oficina de Akaashi, dejando una pequeña caja en su regazo.

"¿Bokuto-san?"

"Megumi-san," corrigió severamente antes de sonreírle tras un segundo, la cara de él era muy divertida para ella. "Recuérdalo."

Akaashi se quedó mirando su regazo, luego a ella. Sentía algo en él dando vueltas royendo sus entrañas, mariposas en el estómago— si esto era una broma, sólo estaría patéticamente ofendido, pero está esperanzado y al mismo tiempo culpable—

"Te pertenece," dijo Megumi, lentamente, como si pensara cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Siempre lo tuviste. Siempre lo ha sido. Tuyo, quiero decir."

Ella le otorgó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de caminar a su oficina.

"Realmente hace resaltar sus ojos, ¿sabes?"

* * *

Cuando Konoha entró, llamado por Akaashi, y vio el anillo en la mesa, no dijo nada, no hizo nada.

Sólo le dio un pequeño vistazo, suspiró, y dijo, "Perdí, ¿verdad?"

Akaashi lo abrazó de todos modos. "Lo siento."

"Está bien."

"Realmente te amé, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé."

Se quedaron ahí un momento, en silencio, el ambiente a su alrededor no era pesado. Se sentía como la ocasión para despedir a un amigo que frecuentemente entró en tu departamento; ellos realmente se amaban, hace tiempo, pero Konoha supuso que tuvo que haber esperado que esto pasara— que esto iba a terminar así. No se arrepiente de sus elecciones. No tienen nada de qué arrepentirse; sólo cosas por las cuales agradecer, cosas para estar feliz por lo que fue.

Y se dio cuenta de que eso es lo que siempre debe importar.

"¿Un último beso de despedida?"

Akaashi rió, por primera vez desde que llegó, y ahora están terminando. Asintió con la cabeza.

"Un último beso de despedida."

* * *

Por primera vez desde que Bokuto se casó, Akaashi tomó su violín y tocó pieza tras pieza.

Clair de Lune. Moonlight. Four Seasons. Nocturne.

Cuando estaba en medio de Spiegel im Spiegel, su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió la luz y respiró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Alguien golpeó la puerta, dejó su Stradivarius en el sofá, caminó, y abrió la puerta, sintió el corazón en sus oídos y en todas partes;

La nieve de Febrero está cayendo. Tiene un poco de nieve en la puerta, se siente más fría al tener los pies desnudos. Era la puesta de sol, y todo estaba en colores pastel, familiar, y se puso a llorar.

Sin aliento, nervioso, todo lo que Bokuto pudo decir fue "Por favor."

Akaashi sonrió, y esta vez, lo hace con todo su corazón.

"Koutarou."

.

No puedo prometer mucho.

El lado frágil del amor es el único lado que hay;

Pero prometo que te amaré hasta que deje de amarte.

Y cuando eso suceda, comenzaré otra vez.

 **Salma D.**

* * *

.

VOY A LLORARRRRRRRRRRRRRR :'( !

Nadie puede negar que esta historia es hermosa. Se tiene bien ganada la popularidad que tiene. Insisto, vean en tumbrl los fanarts que tiene, son hermosos y hasta usan los mismos diálogos que en la historia.

Por mi parte, fue un placer traducir esto.

¡Saludos!


End file.
